Dilated Amber
by xnxs13
Summary: With the long awaited return of their older brother, things began to get messy. The dark past he was running away from slowly began to catch up to him, secrets unravel, and hidden feelings towards one another are brought into light.


**Chapter 1**

Two boys holding hands in front of an open grave. The older teen gazing in the distance, his eyes the color of the sky bearing a profound burden that's seems too much for him while the younger one looking morose like his entire world was crushed to the ground and it is, as far as he was concerned. The ever pleasant smile of theirs was nowhere to be found in their typical vibrant face and the bright gleam in their eyes absent.

Larger hand squeezed the small trembling one giving, trying to provide some sort of reassurance or solace.

"We'll find him soon."

-x-

_Darkness._

_A puddle of crimson beneath my feet..._

_Blood? _

_Sound. Loud. Inaudible. Gagged._

_Screams..._

_A smile in the dark. _

_A shiver that run down my spine._

_Fear._

_Utter paralyzing fear._

_Save me..._

-x-

Amber eyes twitched as Vanitas watched his twin, Sora fucking babbling on and on about his freaking dandy day. He was trying his best to block away his brother's voice to try focussing in finishing his lunch at the same time willing himself not to fall asleep in the cafeteria. But fucking luck, neither of what he was trying to do is working.

"Sora." Vanitas called to the person across from him.

"Yes, Vani?" Sora asked oh-so sweetly with a bright smile. The raven haired teen frowned at him. He hated that nickname.

"Stop talking about shit and eat." Large blue eyes blinked at him.

"Aw, your no fun." the brunette said with a pout while Vanitas snorted.

"Like since when did I ever tried to be?" Lifting up a hand he massaged his temples. Fuck, he's got a killer fucking headache; his body feels like it had been run over by a car, then a truck then a bulldozer and finally a hoard of hippopotamus; and he's been barely keeping his eyes open. "Fuck, how much longer until we can leave this shit hole?"

"About four hours more or so..." Sora trailed off brown brows furrowing when his blue eyes settled on his brother. Pale complexion, dishevelled clothes and black spikes and those disturbing dark circles beneath his eyes. "Wow... you look like ..." the boy contemplated for a second. "...shit."

"Thanks for pointing the obvious, doofus." Vanitas drawled sarcastically rolling his eyes. "What're you doing here with me anyway? Aren't you gonna to hang out and eat with you shitty bffs over there." he said sticking his thumb to his right where the popular kids' tables were.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Sora was part of the popular groupies. Hurray! Well, Vanitas wasn't that quite surprise since between the two of them; Sora was always the people person. You know the one that always attracts herds of people towards him and somehow make friends with almost every freaking one of them with smiles, flower and sunshine always surround him blah, blah, blah. Like hell Vanitas give a damn.

Who even wants people crowding and fawning over you wherever you freaking go and girl or guy flirting on you acting like you're even close? Obsessing on you to the point of stalking, everyday being drowned by gifts, love and hate letter once you open your locker or almost fucking everybody wanting you to them your attention. Who in their right mind would want a fucking shit of a life like that? Oh, yeah, there was one and his name is Sora including all those shitty social people out there. Freaks.

"Nah. I'd rather avoid the trouble brewing in there. " Sora shook his head. He gingerly took his can of soda on the table and took a sip.

"Trouble in paradise? Pffft, that's rare." the black haired boy commented. "Does that snotty Kerry girl finally declared war against that weirdo chick with the sketchpad to win over your over?" Vanitas asked then watched as his brother choked on his drink.

"N-No!" Sora managed to choke out looking quite offended. "And it's Kairi not Kerry." he corrected with a condemning look. "Honestly, you've gone out with her last year for a week and a half. One of your longest relationship or flings since you never even took any of them seriously. The least you could do is to remember her name." the brunette explained with a crunching of his nose.

He's really against about his brother fooling around with every girl that throws themselves his way and not even giving a shit about leaving them crushed and crying on the his feet. Though in a sense, it is was their own fault in the first place in being lead on and assuming that Vanitas would ever be serious about them.

Vanitas seemed thoughtful for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Sorry but I don't keep track of the toys I've already bore in playing and thrown away. So I've gone out with the chick, so what? No big deal. I don't see why that Kara bitch be anything to consider exceptional."

"Kairi!" the young boy corrected looking irked as Vanitas hit some nerves. "And she's not a bitch. She's my friend!"

Vanitas stared at him blankly for a moment.

"So?" he asked not even batting an eye.

"She practically lost her virginity to you!" Sora cried out flailing his hand aroung for good measure. Burning ocean blue eyes looked at cool emotionless amber ones.

He usually doesn't pick a fight with his twin not only because he was the nice angelic one but also for the reason that in the end Vanitas always wins. The black haired teen always had a way with words that he manages to turn the table around them and manipulates the facts onto his side; a talent that from what Zack took note of was a very dangerous gift. Damn luck.

And to add up to his manipulative character, the guy was also vain, controlling, stubborn and sly. But Sora looked beyond pissed to care about that at the moment.

Now let me tell you one thing that makes Sora such a dear friend. He's extremely loyal. Once he considers you a friend, he'll stick to you through thick and thin and fight for you until the end. you cn only rely on him that's he's got your back.

And he'll do practically anything to protect you even if his life is on the line. Which is what he's exactly doing now that chooses to have a clash with his twin for Kairi's honour. Unfortunately for him though, Vanitas could care less of his noble act and doesn't give a shit.

"Virginity my ass. Like I give a shit. What're are we? Gradeschool? And hellooo? FYI: not my fault. It was her who offered her shitty self to me. _And_ phu-lease! She's not even that good in bed."

Now _that_ hit the spot.

"VANITAS YO-mffph!" Sora's outburst was cut off when a whole piece of sandwich was abruptly shoved into his mouth followed by a cupcake, a couple of biscuits, one sausage then a spoonful of mash potatoes. The sheer amount of it made his cheeks and gums hurt and for his ocean blue eyes began to water.

"Chill, Sora. And try to lower your voice by the way. I mean, sure, it wouldn't bother me but are you planning to let the entire student body to know about your little red hair friend's...deflowerment?"

The brown haired teen frantically shook his head making some of the mash potato in his mouth scatter all over the table. _Gross_.

"Good." Vanitas said with a satisfied smile. He took a bite of his own sandwich as Sora started to chew the food in his while glaring at him the whole time. Ah, the ecstasy of winning. "Now about that catfight, is there any nail scratching, hair pulling, or better yet a bloodbath to expect?" Vanitas asked finally done with his lunch.

"You're crazy you know that?"

"I've been called worst. So..."

"None. I don't even want to find out where you get the idea of those two girls fighting over me." the usual bubbly teen answered with a frown.

"And why is that?" Vanitas asked raising a curious brow.

"Gee, I don't know, _maybe_ because we're friends?" Sora said sarcastically whilst amber eyes rolling to the right corner of the room immediately spotting two pairs of familiar shades of blue eyes staring at their direction. 'Can my stupid brother be anymore stupid?' Vanitas thought with a sigh.

"Riiiiight. Boo-ring!" Sora watched in disbelief as the raven hair rested his chin on his closed fist looking bored. "So what's it all about?"

"Axel's pissed 'cause his brother's back in town."

"Brother?" Vanitas skimmed his memory of any record of Axel having a brother. Nope, no results found. "I didn't know the red haired maniac has a brother."

"Neither did us." The brunette stated throwing his hands in the air ignoring the maniac comment. it was a fact anyway. "So imagine our utter surprise when we saw Roxas on the street when we were walking home ogling at some Axel look-alike who was asking him for direction. Axe had gone all hysterical literally snatching Roxas a good three feet away from the guy and began this whole 'stay-the-hell-away-from-my-property' speech that got Roxas really pissed and earned him a punch in the gut." Sora recalled cringing at the memory.

"And once he was on his knees, Roxas struck him with his foot digging Axel's face on the cement for a full thirty minutes until we managed to pry him off. We we're lucky to have run off before the police came and-hey stop smirking like that."

"Why?"

"Well, it's creepy. And it reminds me of Grandpa Xehanort." Sora explained grimacing.

"So you think Grandpa's Creepy?"

"N-No!" the brown haired boy snapped all too quickly. The smirk on Vanitas' face grew wider making his twin squirm uncomfortably.

"Well...maybe a little?" A delicate black brow rose in amusement as amber eyes bored into him. "Okay, a lot. There, I said it. Happy now?" Sora asked throwing his hands in the air. "What're you gonna do? Tell on me? Ha! Go ahead. I'll like to see you try. I'm not scared and-"he stopped when he saw his brother typing on his cell not at all paying attention and delicately lifting the device on his ear. "What're you doing?" Sora asked nervously which caused Vanitas to grin evilly at him.

The young brunette gulped the forming lump in his throat as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the sight of his twin. 'That can't be good.'

"Calling Grandpa of course."

'Never been wrong before.'

THWACK!

...

"What did you just do to my phone?"

"I broke it obviously. Ha! See if you can still call him with that!" Sora challenged snidely while the raven head stare at him blankly then almost instantly that evil grin was back in place.

"You do realize that that's worth two months of your allowance right?"

"..."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"...aw, man..."

-x-

A light blond boy with cool cerulean eyes, muscles gleam with sweat. Cuts and bruises on his body.

_**Shaking.**_

"Are you ready for this?"

_No._

_**Shaking again.**_

"_**Wake up."**_

Amber eyes look intently at the boy across from him with dismay.

_Fear._

"I don't want to fight you."

_**More shaking. **_

"_**Time to get up, sleepyhead."**_

A sad smile crossed the light blonde's face. It was...

_Heartbreaking._

"Too bad." Swiftly retracting a knife into his hands, he lunged forward.

_**A girly giggle. **_

"_**Oh dear..."**_

...

Bright light.

"Nngh.."

Ugh, too fucking bright. Turn it off!

A hand on his forearm, it was warm, comforting. It was...disgusting.

He instantly swatted it away.

A laugh.

Who is it?

"Glad that you're up and about, sleepyhead." Eyes like amber gems dazedly glanced up to see a familiar girl before them. Warm green eyes, brown hair and that kind angelic smile of her, it all made him sick.

'Oh great.' He thought then narrowed his eyes at her trying to hide a grimace.

He looked around him and found the room empty excluding the two of them. Fuck. Did he sleep in? Damn that shitty geography teacher for being so fucking boring.

"Class' was over about fifteen minutes ago." the young lady informed with a smile of hers that seem to light up the whole room. "I happened to pass by and saw you sleeping and figured that I'll wake you." She tilts her head to the side with a look of concern. "I hope you don't mind though."

Why is she talking to him?

"It's fine." The raven haired boy assured as he rose from his seat and grabbed his backpack. He turned to her and gave her a nod in affirmation before he started to leave the room. He needed to get away from her before any unwanted memories resurface.

He cautiously starts to walk away from her but his escape was stopped at what the girl said.

"Oh, that reminds me. Zack's coming back tomorrow, right?" Upon hearing her said the name, Vanitas froze in his track. He slowly turned around with a look of confusion and asks dumbly.

"What?" Zack, coming home? Tomorrow? He thought it over then he silently cursed in his mind. It had practically slipped his mind.

He remembered Sora mentioning it once about a week ago...or was it just days ago? Damn, he didn't know. He doesn't really listen to his twin half the time when he was speaking to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Vanitas was distracted in his inner mussing by the girl's voice. "I haven't introduced myself to you now have I? How silly of me." No a laugh she took a couple of steps towards him and held out a hand. "Hi, I'm one of your big brother's...friend." There was slight delay as she seems to contemplate her last word. 'Bullshit.' "My name's Aerith Gains-"

"I know." Vanitas cuts her off rather rudely which she seems to not mind as her friendly smile was intact.

It wasn't like he Aerith had done something wrong to him. No, he just didn't like her. Miss Goody-Goody Two Shoes was a saint for all he knows with her kind and caring personality, trying to tend to everybody's needs.

If you have a sudden surprise pop quiz and just your fucking luck, you don't have a pencil? Trust the great Aerith Gainsborough, the school's sweetheart and which he considers the "walking pencil case" to be there to give you one or two or three pencil with a big bright smile. She practically had a gazillion of them judging from the number of pencil she gave way every day. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he found out that her family owns a pencil company.

And if pencil giving wasn't enough for Aerith's big benign heart, she takes it her duty to make not only the school but the whole entire fucking world a better place to live in. Who is she? Michael Jackson?

Hmm...or maybe Mother Theressa since she takes part in every charity and outreach program to ever happen in the place all the while having her hands clasped together to her chest. Long skirt and modest clothing...yep, the only thing missing is a veil and a bible and that makes it a whole freaking package deal.

"You know me?" she asks with curiousity.

'_Obviously.'_ "Yeah." Letting out a sigh he finally met her green eyes for the first time. "Look, I gotta go so if you want something..."

"Oh, no. It was nothing really. Sorry to a bother to you." Aerith apologized with an embarrassed smile.

"Riiight." He gave her a sceptical look then he turned to walk out. "See ya then."

_-x-_

The feel of his phone vibrating caused the young raven haired teen to stop in his tracks as he was a couple of meters way from the exit of the school building. The hallway was very much empty by now since it seems that the students didn't waste any time dashing out of the school premises.

Flicking his phone open, Vanitas held it to his left ear.

"Yeah? What the fuck do you want?"

"I luv how ya answer yer phone. Very sexy." a husky voice purrs on the other line which made him to wrinkled his nose.

"Fuck off, Red." A disgusted snort was heard.

"Red? Urk...whasup with dat? ...Oh, yeah I 'member. We're supposed ta be callin each other with nicknames now. But seriously, man. Can ya be any more obvious?"the man commented sounding farfrom impress. "I've expected sumthin' better from ya, babe."

"Like I give a shit of what you think, asshole."

"Gosh, dat really hurts, Princess."

"Don't call me princess." Black pair of eyebrow creased as its owner drawled at the man on the phone wishing he was right there for him to strangle the shit of a life he has for calling him that. It was one of his not-so-very-fond nicknames. Not like he ever like any pet names that was given to him.

"Aw, why not? Ya know it suits ya quite well."

"It does not."

"Does too."

"Does NOT." He yelled at his phone. He heard Red let out amused chuckle which didn't get him in a better mood.

"I can call ya 'tots' if ya don't like 'Princess'."

"No." Vanitas outright refused with twitch of his right eye. Honestly, just talking to this man gives him one hell of a headache.

"Yeah, doesn't go well with ya huh? 'Xactly wat I got in mind. So how 'bout 'Sugar'? Sweetpea? Oooh, how 'bout honeybunch? Or we can always settle with 'babe' or 'baby'? Wat you think?"

"RED!"

"Now, now yer highness. 'Member yer blood pressure."

"Just," he paused for moment trying to regain his cool. He walked to the right side of the hall and leaned his back to the wall. Letting out a sigh of exasperation he continued. "Just tell me what the hell is up?"

"Nuh-uh-uh. Ya hav'ta tell me ya luv me first."

Click. He snapped his phone shut. It wasn't for a good three second that it rung again and he answer it again. He heard a snicker which tempted him to shut the phone once more.

"Okay, chill, babe. Was just toyin with ya."

"Just get the fuck on with it." he ordered. A sound of a throat being cleared brought his full attention as he waited for the man to talk. 'This better be fucking good.'

"Just called ta informed ya dat we've found another one, Your Highness." Vanitas body suddenly stiffened at the information then slowly a hint of a smirk tug onto his lips.

"Is that so? Where's the location?" he asked completely ignoring the status he was given."Are you with anyone else?"

"Yup, I'm with fuckin Lozzy right now? Gotta tell you though the guy's bit high right now. Things mighta get nasty this time around." The boy nodded more to himself as he listened to the man as he told him as to where the location was.

"Can't wait. Start without me. I'll be there shortly." He waited for the man to hang up which he never did. It caused him to lift an eyebrow before asking.. "Anything else?"

"Just don't take too long, snuckums. I'll be wai-"

Vanitas snapped his phone shut with more force than necessary. He stared at the device in his hand for several seconds before shoving it in his jean's pocket then proceeded to exit the school building. He needed a ride. A classy one at that.

He glanced at the school parking lot's direction and just the exact moment had a glimpse of silver hair entering an expensive looking black car.

'Perfect.'

-x-

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Fingers continue tapping the armrest of his seat.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

A foot kept tapping on floor with an odd rhythm.

A black spiky haired teen quietly hummed to himself, his sky colored eyes darting to the window of the plane every five minute.

"Will you stop it already?" said a very annoyed voice on the boy's right.

"Huh?" Turning in his seat, he meets the very irked face of his brown haired companion, whose cold gray eyes were shooting daggers in his direction. "Oh, sorry."

A laugh erupted behind them as an older raven haired man lifted himself from his seat to talked to the two teens.

"Cut him some slack Squall-"

"Leon." The brunette interjected shifting his glare at the man which received him an amused smile in return.

"Riiight. Anyway, Zack' just hyped up in finally going home. Besides he's better this way."

"Oh?" Leon said rolling his eyes in disbelief as he rested his arms on his chest. "How can it get any worse than this I wonder."

Angeal Hewley, the oldest of the three laughed at the brunette's statement.

"You should be thankful you weren't there with us when we left." Angeal said smirked at him.

"Don't remind me." Sephiroth groaned covering his face with his hand beside Angeal with Genesis on his left who dropped the book he was reading with a cringed.

"The crying."

"And whining."

"The security." Sephiroth recalled with a wince.

"People staring."

"The humiliation!" Genisis exclaimed while flailing his hands in the air dramatically then resting it on either side of his head. He shook his head trying to shake off the memory. "My God, I'm never gonna live that down."

"I'll have to agree with you on that, Genesis." Angeal agreed, crossing his arm over his chest and nodding. He patted his poor friend on the shoulder feeling sorry for the guy.

"Oh, c'mon Angeal. I wasn't that bad."Zack said with a bright smile which received him a disbelieving look from Sephiroth and an angry glare from Genesis.

"Bad? Oh, no. It was a complete disaster!" Genesis really was having a fit. The flamboyant guy can really be such a bitch when his pissed. Angeal could really associate Genesis when pissed as that of a three-year old kid throwing a tantrum. Yeah, it's that bad. What could you expect to rich spoiled brat like Genesis?

"Genesis. Calm down."

"Yeah, chill man. You're overreacting." Zack tried to sooth but was given a ferocious growl by the man.

"Can't blame the guy though."

"Not you too, Leon."

"What? You expect me to be on your side?" Leon gave him his 'I-can't- believe-you' look. Basing from Genesis' and Sephiroth's reaction, the event that happened in the airport during the group was beyond imagination.

After getting acquainted with the two of them, he knew that Genesis was quite overdramatic about certain things and often exaggerates with the details but to see Sephiroth the Almighty to actual let a look of horror and mortification every time the subject was brought to light made him to actually pray and thank God to him not being there to witness or be a part of the' most outrageous thing that every happen on earth' as Genesis dubbed it.

As far as he is aware, the whole 'Horrid Airport Mayhem' was taboo and if he takes his life into consideration he better kept his mouth shut and never dare to mention it in the presence of the three men. Zack be ignored since as much as he could gather he was the cause of the havoc. The energetic lad could care less much to Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth's displeasure.

"I thought we're friends." Zack told Leon almost as whine. The brunette right eye twitch in response.

"Can't remember saying we were." He said turning way from the raven head that was looking like a child being denied of the last cookie in the jar.

"I can't believe you. Leon, you meanie!" Zack yelled at Leon while thumping his fist at the man's shoulder closest to him. Angeal sighed as he watched childish scene with an amused smirk. He turned to Sephiroth who look unimpressed.

"And there he goes with his childish antics again." Angeal gesture at the raven head boy.

"Shut up."Zack said as he stopped having enough of bullying Leon. Poor guy. He look away from them and focused his gaze on the window. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped them by his arms. "I hate you all." he mumbled with a pout on his lips.

"Man, look what you've done, Leon. He's actually sulking."

"Joy."

"Agreed." Sephiroth nodded in his seat.

"Yeah. At least he's quiet now." Genesis noted with a satisfied smile. Angeal dark hair swayed as he shook his head at them. Just as they thought that Zack had finally to keep his trap hut, they heard him muttered under his breath.

"I'm gonna tell Vanitas on you in this."

"Huh?" Leon asked, having no clue who this hell that was while the three men behind blinked several times then their faces suddenly became serious as they exchanged glances at each other unbeknownst to the two teens in front of them.

Finally Sephiroth shook his head at the two and both Angeal and Genesis nodded at him. The silver head man leaned in his seat relaxing his two friends following suit. He turned his head where to them, a disbelieving smile tugging his lips as he asks them.

"Is it me or did he just threaten us?" Angeal laughed at his friend question.

"Nice one, Zack. Using your little brother to scare us."

"Hah! As if that little creeper can really take us." Genesis added then realized what he said wrong too late as Zack turned around, his blue eyes ablaze as he yelled at the three older man.

"He's not a creep!" All of them sat immobile in their seat at the young man's outburst. Leon looked stunned as he stared at the usual jubilant and energetic teen beside him. Zack's eyes burned with ire, his hands turning pale at how his balled him into fist.

He had never seen the man like this before. It had never crossed his mind that he was capable showing anger to anyone especially to his friends. And looking at Angeal, Sephiroth and Genesis; troubled expression, they didn't either.

All of them considered Zack as a harmless puppy for all he knew. He felt uncomfortable; he reached out grabbing the raven head's upper arm trying to get him at ease.

"H-hey." Did he just stammer on his words? Great. Way to go, Leonhart.

Anyway, it seems that his voice had some effect to the young man as he blinked twice then quickly averted his eyes way. It appeared that he realize what he had done a moment ago and was quite ashamed of it as he apologized.

"...sorry..."Zack muttered not looking at them. Then lay his head back into his seat and rested the side of it by the window glass. He's blue eyes slowly became lidded. "I think I'll just take a nap. Wake me up when it's time for dinner." he informed not addressing any of them as he let sleep overtook him.


End file.
